Elsa's Urges
by LinaThePink09
Summary: Elsa was born more than female, what happens when Elsa is caught molesting Anna? Can Elsa control her sexual urges for her sister? (Frozen re-write)Futa!Elsa/Anna


This is something that's been on my mind for a little over a week, I'm not sure how this will turn out but I hope that those of you who read my fics enjoy this. As always please leave a review, if I get enough positive feedback I will continue this into more chapters.

Elsa heard a knock on the door and groaned frustratingly while she bit her lip, her sister's most adorable voice coming from the other side. She was forbidden from seeing Anna, a punishment for molesting her sister. She was told it didn't matter that Anna appeared to like it, that she was a monster for touching her in such a disgusting manner, and she believed it. But still the memory of it made her grasp at her crotch. She was getting hard again and she pushed her palms down to keep her skirt flat. Her father had specially made thick padded underwear that would keep her from showing when she got like this. Of course she had never worn them, or any underwear, it only made her hurt when she got like this.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't….. unnnnggg." Soft groans escaped from Elsa's young lips while she repeated the mantra her father taught her. She was so sensitive even this hateful touch felt wonderful. "Go away Anna!" She shouted out with her hand slid under her nighty, her delicate fingers wrapped around her uncovered shaft, she couldn't control herself after all she never could. She pictured Anna's gentle lips and tongue wrapped around her shaft, making her penis feel so good. In her mind, in her memory she pictured that day last year, Anna was begging for them to build a snowman together, she'd been woken with morning wood and the idea of it came into her head. Elsa smiled opening her eyes she loved Anna with all her heart, so she promised she would return the favor to Anna after.

"Open your mouth Anna, than we can build a snowman…" Anna obeyed her being the loyal younger sister she was. She didn't even think to question why, Elsa was the next Queen after all, and she just the spare. Elsa hiked her nightgown up and dropped her panties down to the floor offering her immature penis to Anna's mouth. A chill ran down her spine when her younger sister closed her tiny lips around her penis, her hips began to move on their own accord. She couldn't believe how good it felt her tiny voice moaned out filling the room with the sounds of her pleasure.

"Anna! Oh Anna don't stop!" It took only a few minutes for her tiny frame to reach its peak, her passionate scream filling even the halls outside her room. Sweat poured off her ivory skin while her hips bucked in dry orgasm, still too young to produce seed. Within a minute after the deed the girl's mother and father burst into the room, gasping in horror at what they saw. Their mother quickly swept Anna from the bed, carrying her out of Elsa's bedroom and back to her own.

Her father remained behind to kneel before Elsa, looking her in the eye with obvious disapproval. Elsa's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, knowing she was in trouble though she didn't understand why.

"Elsa from now on you must promise me, you can't let anyone know about your special part. You must conceal it don't let the feelings consume you… Conceal, don't feel. Repeat that whenever the urges come and you'll learn to control them."

Elsa's eyes fluttered open again coming back to reality, her sisters depressed voice saying goodbye and she could hear the sound of footsteps trailing away. She was finally alone again and even as a full year had passed the only thing she had gotten better at controlling was keeping her voice down. Elsa spun and thrust her back at the door sliding down to the carpet, a tingling pleasure seeping through her body like ice crawling through her veins. Without even thinking, her other hand reached below her penis wedging her fingers inside her hole until she reached that familiar painful boundary.

With her two hands working in unison to pleasure her, she felt a familiar pressure building inside of her. Cold sweat beaded down her flawless ivory skin, matting her platinum hair to everything it touched. Her breathing shortened into short gasps of air and every muscle in her body froze at once as if to literally pull her inside out. Elsa forced her hand to keep stroking she felt something different, something was going to come out! Her hips shot forward with her finger still buried in her vagina, sticky white fluid shot from the tip of her penis onto the carpet in three successive spurts.

When her body finally relaxed she looked down at the mess she made on the carpet, never before had this white substance come out. She dipped her finger into one of the still warm globs, scooping it to the tip she sniffed it, though her nostrils were filled instead with the scent of her own musk. Bravely Elsa placed her finger into her mouth, tasting the substance. Although it was very slimy she thought it tasted rather sweet. Finally Elsa began to close her eyes her masturbation session having left her exhausted she would sleep right where she was even with fluids dripping from both her organs. fhffff


End file.
